


Serve and Protect

by faithinthepoor



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Force challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Serve and Protect

Contrary to what people think, I did not join the police force to atone for the sins of my father. Those things can not be forgiven, can not be erased, they are immutable. Becoming an officer was about defending against my own dark side, finding an outlet for worrying violent tendencies. I needed to make a difference, needed to know that there was goodness in me. None of that is important anymore. I know for certain that no matter how hard I try it will never be enough, because I couldn’t keep Alex safe, because I couldn’t keep Alex here.


End file.
